The spirit who wished to become human
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Arwah yang ingin kembali menjadi manusia. Iblis yang ingin mengetahui kenapa sang arwah ingin kembali menjadi manusia. Dengan langkah pelan, keduanya mulai berjalan—mempelajari apa yang mereka sebut sebagai manusia. AkaFuri. 50-shots. [11/50]
1. rebirth

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 1 - rebirth

.

.

.

Bau kematian.

Sesuatu yang terbakar. Menjerit langsung di telinganya.

Langit yang tertutup asap, menyesakkannya. Puing-puing di sekitarnya, mengurungnya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun—dalam keputusasaan menanti sang dewa kematian menjemputnya.

Suara seseorang memanggil—suara seseorang menjerit.

Ia ingin berteriak balik, mengatakan bahwa ia ada disini—terkurung dan tidak bisa bergerak. Namun suaranya enggan untuk keluar sebagai sebuah kalimat yang runtut. Ia curiga paru-parunya yang malang kini tak lagi bersisa, mengingat runtuhan yang menimpa dadanya sekarang.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Hari ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini; seharusnya ia bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya setelah sekian lama—ayahnya yang hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah, ibunya yang sibuk dengan tokonya, kakak laki-lakinya yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, dan dia sendiri yang sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya. Hanya hari ini saja mereka dapat bersenang-senang sebagai sebuah keluarga, melakukan piknik yang telah lama mereka tidak lakukan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya—ia tengah tertidur saat hal itu terjadi. Yang ia ingat sekarang, di tengah rasa sakit yang menusuknya dari segala arah, adalah tangan kakaknya yang menggenggam tangannya, dingin dan kaku. Ayahnya yang kini menindihnya, melindunginya dari dinding yang terjatuh—dan entah mengapa, justru menambah beban di tubuhnya. Ibunya—ia tidak melihat ibunya. Ibunya yang selalu ia lihat paling pertama setiap hari, membangunkannya meski dirinya sendiri terlihat lelah seolah tidak tidur sama sekali. Sosok yang paling ia cintai.

Semua seharusnya tidak seperti ini—ini tidak adil—ini tidak adil—

"Kenapa?"

Ia menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki, berdiri di atas puing yang menimpa dirinya. Manik heterokrom seolah menjebak pandangannya, tidak mengizinkannya untuk menatap ke arah lain selain laki-laki itu. Namun di saat yang sama, intensitas ketajamannya seolah melarangnya untuk menatap langsung pada manik merah dan emas itu.

Kenapa? Kini suara itu seolah mengulang dalam jiwanya. Kenapa semua ini tidak adil? Bukannya ini adalah takdir Tuhan yang telah ditulis dalam batu, dan hanya perlu ia jalani? Kenapa ia berpikir ini tidak adil? Kenapa ia tidak dapat menerimanya begitu saja?

Bayang-bayang akan senyum keluarganya—senyum yang seharusnya ia lihat sekarang—terbayang dalam kepalanya. Ayahnya yang mengelus kepalanya, kakaknya yang meledeknya karena nilainya yang biasa-biasa saja, ibunya yang berusaha menghentikan kakaknya, namun tanpa hasil—

"Kenapa kau terus bermimpi?"

Kenapa? Walaupun mimpi dan harapan seperti itu yang mengikatnya—membuatnya merasa sakit, mengingatkannya pada hal yang tidak dapat menjadi sebuah kenyataan—mengapa ia masih terus melihatnya?

Karena itulah kehidupan yang ia inginkan—itulah tujuannya berada di sini—segalanya yang direbut darinya secara paksa seperti ini—oleh kehidupan yang tidak adil ini—

"Kenapa kau ingin hidup?"

Kenapa? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau ia tidak merasakan apapun? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit dari kehidupan? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau ia hanya duduk di kursi penonton, menyaksikan mereka yang berjuang dalam hidup mereka, menertawakannya seperti sebuah lelucon di masa lalu?

Karena ia ingin menemukan tujuan hidupnya—karena ia ingin mengetahui kenapa ia ada, sebagai orang biasa di tengah luar biasa—karena ia ingin menemukan hal luar biasa di tengah kebiasaannya—

"Kenapa?"

Karena ia ingin hidup dan merasakan banyak hal—

"Kenapa?"

Karena ia ingin hidup dan membuat banyak kenangan—

"Kenapa?"

Karena ia tidak ingin mati, sesederhana itu—

"Meskipun kehidupan begitu menyakitkan?"

Bukankah hidup seperti itu? Meskipun menyakitkan—meskipun ia harus jatuh dan berdiri berulang kali—

.

.

.

"—Kau begitu aneh, Kouki Furihata."

Begitu namanya di sebut, barulah segalanya kembali padanya—rasa sakit di tubuhnya, panas yang seolah memanggangnya hidup-hidup, sesak yang mencegah sedikitpun oksigen dalam paru-parunya—

Dan akhirnya, sebuah senyum seorang laki-laki berambut merah, dan sepasang manik merah dan emas yang menunjukkan sebuah ketertarikan bagaikan peneliti yang menemukan subjek penelitian yang bagus.

"Aku telah mendengar keinginanmu."

Manik cokelat melebar kala laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai tangannya. Aneh sekali—tangannya seharusnya tertimpa dalam puing-puing ini, tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Untuk suatu alasan, ia merasakan laki-laki yang tidak dikenal itu menggenggam tangannya, menariknya hingga berdiri.

Ia melihat semuanya—kehancuran di sekelilingnya, puing-puing yang menindihnya, sosok seorang ayah yang berusaha menolong anak laki-lakinya, dan akhirnya, sosok seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang memandang langit dengan manik cokelat kosong—dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan hidup dibawah namaku." Pandangannya kembali tertarik pada sosok yang masih menggenggam tangannya—laki-laki berambut merah itu, masih dengan seringai mengerikan yang sama. "Jiwamu terikat dengan jiwaku. Keinginanku adalah perintah bagimu. Segala milikmu adalah milikku. Akulah tuan barumu."

Ia tahu kalau sesuatu berubah dalam dirinya—ia hanya tidak mengetahui apa itu. Seolah tangan dingin yang menggenggam miliknya mengalirkan sesuatu—sejenis kekuatan yang tidak ia ketahui. Apapun itu, itu membawanya kembali menuju kehidupan yang baru—jauh dari kematian yang seharusnya tempatnya kembali sekarang.

"Kau akan menunjukkan padaku, Kouki Furihata." Suara laki-laki itu sedingin pandangannya, dan ia tidak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merinding karenanya. "Tunjukkan padaku—apa yang membuatmu ingin hidup dalam jasad yang tidak abadi itu."

Kemudian laki-laki itu mulai menariknya—menjauh dari tempat berbau kematian itu. Memaksanya meninggalkan delapan belas tahun hidupnya sebagai seorang manusia, yang kini terkubur dibawah puing-puing kematian.

" _Kau akan pulang sebelum makan malam, bukan?"_

Suara terakhir ibunya—yang selalu terdengar saat ia hendak pergi menuju latihan di akhir pekan—terngiang dalam kepalanya, menyakitkan batinnya.

Barulah ia terjatuh ke tanah—bebatuan tidak lagi menyakiti kulit di lututnya—saat tangis mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak terdengar oleh manusia manapun, tidak terdengar pula oleh laki-laki yang dapat mendengar tangisannya.

Dan ia terus menangis. Dan terus menangis.

.

* * *

 **50 Chapter yang seharusnya di update tanggal 1 November. Di post dari tanggal 1 sampai 20 Desember nanti :"3/ Jadi hari ini saya mengupdate sampai chapter 5 :'3**

 **More like a drabble, though; setiap chapter kurang dari 1000, bahkan bisa ada yang kurang dari 500 words. But I hope you enjoy this fic :'3**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke :'3**


	2. hard

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 2 - hard;

.

.

.

Kehidupan ribuan tahun tentu membuat hati setiap orang mengeras.

Mungkin hatinya telah terlalu keras hingga ia melupakan namanya sendiri. Dan bukannya ia peduli—toh, tidak ada lagi yang perlu memanggilnya, mengingat tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat melihatnya.

Ia terlalu banyak melihat kematian, sepertinya. Menyaksikan makhluk fana itu terjatuh di hadapannya satu demi satu tidak lagi membuatnya panik atau tertawa. Sebutlah itu sebuah kebosanan, meski kata bosan juga belum cukup untuk merangkup perasaannya sekarang.

Karena itulah ia tidak mengerti Kouki Furihata.

Tentu saja perbedaan umur menjadi perbedaan terbesar mereka—bagaimana laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terus berusaha menolong orang-orang yang tidak dapat melihat mereka dan mereka sentuh, meski tahu betapa sia-sianya hal itu. Bagaimana ia hanya memandang dari sisi sementara Kouki Furihata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri tentang ketidakbergunaannya.

Ia juga mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri—ingatkan ia mengapa ia memungut laki-laki aneh itu sebagai familiar miliknya—makhluk yang seharusnya menghabiskan keabadian sebagai bawahannya. Tentu Kouki Furihata bukanlah familiar pertamanya, dan ia telah banyak membuat dan memutus hubungan dengan familiar sebelumnya. Tetap saja.

(Ia mulai meragukan keputusannya sendiri sekarang, bagaimana tahun yang berlalu dapat meruntuhkan kebijaksanaan seseorang, bukan menambahkannya.)

Sambil bertopang dagu, manik heterokrom tidak lepas dari punggung yang bergetar itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga laki-laki berambut cokelat itu bangkit, masih mengeluarkan denguk tangis, dan akhirnya berbalik padanya, memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

Kalau biasanya ia akan meninggalkan seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu, untuk suatu alasan ia tidak dapat meninggalkan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Mungkinkah karena sifat polos seorang Kouki Furihata? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Baginya, itu adalah salah satu misteri yang seolah menariknya langsung pada laki-laki bermanik bumi itu.

Ia tidak menjawab dan langsung berdiri. Tanpa memperhatikan sedikitpun, ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Di belakangnya, Kouki Furihata mengekor tanpa sepatah katapun, dan tidak butuh usaha baginya untuk tidak peduli.

Kenapa ia membawa Kouki Furihata?

Tentu saja karena ia bosan—ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun keraguan saat laki-laki itu bertanya, tidak peduli bagaimana wajah aneh yang diberikan untuknya. Kematian seiring waktu berjalan tidak lagi menghiburnya—entah mengapa, cara manusia menghabiskan hidupnya, berputar-putar dalam lingkaran kesalahan mereka yang bodoh, lebih menghibur daripada akhir yang tragis.

Karena itu ia membawa Kouki Furihata—seorang yang enggan menyerah hingga akhir, bahkan dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Meski ia tidak pernah mengerti jawaban dari laki-laki itu, dan laki-laki itu terus mengatakan, "Kau akan melihatnya sendiri," meskipun ia terus mengancamnya.

Dan semakin lama, ia semakin berpikir kalau pemikirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Ia mendengus saat merasakan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu semakin gugup di belakangnya—familiar dapat merasakan apapun yang tuannya rasakan. Baguslah kalau laki-laki itu mengerti kekesalannya sekarang.

Ia mendengar langkah Kouki Furihata terhenti di belakangnya, dan otomatis menoleh ke belakang sambil menggeram—yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh laki-laki itu yang tengah terfokus pada sesuatu yang jauh.

Manik dwiwarna memicing, mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Jauh disana, ia melihat sebuah keluarga—setidaknya, seperti itulah terlihat di matanya. Keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih, yang kini menikmati sebuah piknik di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Ia melirik laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, sedikit terkejut mendapati kekosongan emosi di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Kouki Furihata menoleh padanya, manik cokelat sedikit melebar—mungkin, sama seperti dirinya sendiri, tidak menyangka pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lama sebuah senyum merekah di wajah laki-laki itu, yang kini kembali memandangi keluarga yang jauh itu.

"Betapa bahagianya mereka." Ia mendengar Kouki Furihata menjawab, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Aku bahagia untuk anak itu—yang tidak hidup dengan kesulitan apapun."

"Kenapa?" Ia melipat tangannya di depan bahu, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung kepala yang dihias helai cokelat itu. "Kalau kau membenci dan merutuk mereka, sejujurnya aku tidak akan terkejut."

Barulah laki-laki itu menengok padanya, senyumnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Lalu kembali memandangi keluarga itu. "Bagaimanapun sulitnya hidup seperti ini."

Memicingkan matanya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memperhatikan keluarga itu maupun Kouki Furihata dan berjalan seorang diri. Langkahnya semakin teriring oleh kekesalan saat merasakan laki-laki itu masih tidak bergerak, terpaku memandangi impian yang seharusnya laki-laki bodoh itu tahu tidak dapat dia raih.

Ia tidak mengerti Kouki Furihata.

Mungkin, hingga kebosanannya akan laki-laki itu memisahkan mereka, ia tidak akan mengerti teka-teki sulit yang ia panggil Kouki Furihata itu.

.

* * *

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**


	3. tender

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 3 - tender;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

"Karena aku bosan."

Begitulah kalimat dari laki-laki berambut merah itu ketika Kouki menanyakan alasan untuk menolongnya. Dan, entah mengapa, ia berpikir itu juga adalah hal yang normal bagi laki-laki mengerikan itu.

Bahkan setelah hampir setengah tahun bersama laki-laki berambut merah itu, Kouki masih tidak dapat menebak apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan. Laki-laki yang tidak pernah memberitahu namanya pada Kouki itu selalu memperhatikannya, meski tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendekatinya—kecuali dalam sebuah saat yang sangat langka. Belum lagi ekspresi mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya ketika Kouki membuatnya menunggu. Begitu banyak hal yang membuat Kouki Furihata ketakutan pada laki-laki itu.

(Ia akan menyebut laki-laki itu Akashi mulai sekarang; orang yang mengontrolnya, dan rambutnya yang merah cerah itu.)

Kouki tidak berusaha mempercepat langkahnya ketika mengejar Akashi, yang sudah berjalan begitu jauh di depannya. Sesekali pandangannya kembali pada keluarga di belakangnya—satu lagi keluarga bergabung dengan keluarga itu, dan kini anak laki-laki berambut putih itu sibuk bermain dengan anak perempuan berambut hitam.

Sejujurnya, Kouki sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia berhenti untuk memandangi mereka sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu—untuk apa ia mengutuk seseorang yang berbahagia karena ia tidak bisa bahagia? Toh, itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau ia sudah mati.

Dan itu mulai membuatnya berpikir—apa yang sebenarnya Akashi pikirkan? Jawaban seperti apa yang Akashi inginkan dari pertanyaan itu?

Barulah ia mempercepat langkahnya, menjaga jarak seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya dari belakang, Kouki tahu kalau Akashi sedang tidak ingin diajak berbicara atau diganggu, dan itu selalu membuat sesuatu seolah hendak menusuknya dari belakang—dingin yang membuatnya merinding.

"—Kita berhenti disini."

Suara Akashi sontak menghentikan langkahnya, begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia hampir menabrak punggung laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mendongak pada Akashi, yang tengah memperhatikan tempat mereka berhenti, barulah Kouki melihat sekelilingnya—

Dan detik kemudian, nafasnya seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa—"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kouki?" Menunjuk pada pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya, suara Akashi terdengar seolah mengejeknya, "Bukankah ini wujud yang selalu kau inginkan—wujud seorang manusia?"

Ia menahan bibir bawahnya dari mengeluarkan jeritan.

Pemandangan manusia yang terkapar di tanah, kulit menempel pada tulang mereka tanpa sedikitpun daging, membuat apapun yang ada dalam perutnya seolah hendak keluar lagi. Suara-suara erangan, memohon padanya untuk menolong mereka langsung memenuhi telinganya—suara yang tidak ia dengar sebelumnya.

Seolah kakinya tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya, ia kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Tatapan tidak dapat lepas dari hamparan manusia yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Tangannya menampar bibirnya sendiri, menutupi isak yang hendak menghambur dari mulutnya—

"Bukankah manusia juga yang membuat sesama mereka seperti ini?" Ia merasakan keberadaan Akashi di sebelahnya, melanjutkan dengan nada tenang. "Mengapa kau ingin menjadi manusia?"

Jantung yang seharusnya tidak bekerja lagi seolah menghantam rusuknya, menyakitinya dari dalam, mengancam akan pecah bersama dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan. Kenapa—kenapa—kenapa—

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Laki-laki yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas sekarang, tertutup selaput tipis—

Ia merasakan beban tambahan di bahunya, dan sepasang lengan yang merangkul bahunya dengan lembut. Kelembutan dalam setiap gerakan itu seolah menjadi tombol baginya, yang langsung membiarkan perasaannya mengalir bersama isakan di bahu laki-laki itu—

"Kenapa kau terus menjadi manusia?"

Tubuh yang dingin—suara yang dingin—ketenangan yang dingin—semua terpancar dari laki-laki yang kini merangkulnya—laki-laki yang menurutnya mengerikan, laki-laki yang memberikannya rasa sakit, namun di saat yang sama memberinya kehangatan ini—

"Kenapa kau membingungkanku, Kouki Furihata?"

—Meski samar, walau satu kali saja, izinkanlah ia tenggelam dalam kelembutan ini.

Walaupun mimpi akan kebaikan hati orang ini akan menghilang suatu saat—

"Maafkan aku."

Biarkan ia tenggelam sekali saja—


	4. longing

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 4 - longing;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak merasakan apapun?!"

Manik dwiwarna mendongak, memandangi sosok laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya, dan tanpa peduli mengembalikan pandangannya pada pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan sesuatu?"

"Kau yang terburuk." Suara laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi familiarnya itu menetes dengan kebencian. "Aku pikir kau orang yang baik—kau hanya seorang monster!"

"Apa menurutmu manusia biasa bisa membawamu dari kematian seperti sekarang?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam—yang sudah ia lupakan namanya sekarang—menggertakkan bibirnya. "Kau—brengsek—menyebalkan—"

Manik heterokrom menutup, mengabaikan suara berderik keras dan tulang-tulang patah dari belakangnya, seolah familiarnya tengah berubah dari wujud manusianya—dan memang itulah yang sedang terjadi. Ketika jiwa seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi familiar—wujud yang menjadi akar bagi manusia—terpengaruh oleh pikiran jahat, maka jiwa itu akan kehilangan kesuciannya, berubah menjadi sekadar roh jahat.

Dan ia telah berulang kali melihatnya—begitu sering hingga ia tidak lagi merasa gentar atau panik melihat mantan familiarnya menggeram padanya dalam bentuk monster yang mengerikan.

Sang monster membuka mulutnya, tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun selain geraman. Cairan kental menetes dari taring raksasanya, yang kini mengarah padanya, hendak mencabik-cabiknya.

Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika sang monster menerjang ke arahnya.

Ia tidak menggerakkan satupun otot, namun sang monster terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara bedebum yang keras.

Ia bahkan tidak memandangi wujud terakhir sang monster yang merutukinya sebelum berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang ditelan angin.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa manusia begitu terikat pada satu sama lain—dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

Kouki Furihata masih tidak melepaskannya. Ia merasakan tangan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu di punggungnya, mencengkram kain pakaiannya seolah enggan membiarkannya pergi.

Ia juga tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Untuk suatu alasan, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan satupun ototnya, tenggelam dalam tubuh bergetar seorang Kouki Furihata.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan sesuatu?"

Ia merasakan tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya menegang, dan saat itu ia menduga dapat melepaskan dirinya sendiri atau laki-laki itu akan mendorongnya menjauh. Dugaannya salah—Kouki Furihata justru menguatkan pegangannya pada bajunya.

"Bukankah ini menyedihkan?"

"Apa yang menyedihkan?"

"Pemandangan ini," Jeda sebentar, seolah tengah berpikir. Laki-laki itu bergetar sekali lagi, lanjutan kalimatnya hampir tidak terdengar di antara isakan, "Dan dirimu yang tidak merasakan apapun."

Keraguan menyesap bersama kalimat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. "Aku menyedihkan?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, mendapati sepasang manik bumi yang tengah memandanginya—penuh kasihan. "Kenapa?"

Kouki Furihata tersenyum tipis, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Katakan, Kouki Furihata." Dekapan berubah menjadi cengkraman. Ia mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh, menatapnya langsung dengan manik dwiwarnanya. "Kenapa aku menyedihkan?"

"Karena kau tidak menyadarinya."

Matanya memicing. "Apa?"

"Betapa menyedihkannya pemandangan ini."

Ia kembali memandangi pemandangan di sebelahnya—pemandangan abu-abu yang tidak lagi menghiburnya. Abu-abu. Tanpa warna. Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan?

Perlahan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berdiri, menariknya bersamanya. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari apa yang dilihat oleh laki-laki itu—apa? Apa yang ada di sana?

Apa yang tidak ia miliki?

"Aku ingin tahu."

Saat menoleh pada Kouki Furihata—yang kini mulai menariknya berjalan menjauh—dilihatnya sebuah senyum sedih mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu." Ujarnya. "Kau hanya melupakannya. Aku yakin itu."

Ia balik menggenggam tangan Kouki Furihata, kini rasa ingin tahu mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya—seolah menginginkannya mengingat sesuatu yang telah lama ia lupakan.

"Ajarkan aku, Kouki Furihata." Ia mencengkram tangan laki-laki itu, merasa begitu lega saat laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya balik.

"Ajarkan aku menjadi manusia kembali."

Kala itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum Kouki Furihata seperti itu. Dan satu kali melihatnya, betapa ia menginginkan untuk melihatnya terus menerus.


	5. broken

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 5 – broken;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, begitu banyak hal yang ia ketahui tentang Akashi.

Kesan mengerikan laki-laki itu menghilang begitu saja—meskipun tidak jarang ia merasa merinding ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu memandangnya. Seolah sosok mengerikan bermata dwiwarna itu berganti sebagai seorang anak kecil yang ingin tahu tentang dunia.

Bagaimana Akashi tetap membawanya ke tempat yang mengerikan, menanyakan apa saja yang ia rasakan. Meski sekian lama rasa sakit itu semakin berkurang, untuk sebuah alasan yang ia takutkan, ia tetap berusaha untuk menjelaskannya pada laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Betapa menyakitkannya menjadi seorang manusia.

Bagaimana setiap kali sesuatu seolah menusuk hatinya ketika melihat orang lain menderita. Bagaimana setiap kali sesuatu seolah mekar dalam jiwanya ketika melihat orang lain bahagia. Bagaimana terkadang ia merasa cemburu pada orang yang bahagia, namun tidak dapat membenci mereka di saat yang sama.

"Kau aneh." Begitulah kalimat dari Akashi ketika ia mengakuinya. "Aku sering melihat manusia merutuki manusia yang lebih bahagia darinya. Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang sepertimu."

Akashi menceritakannya seolah ia adalah seseorang yang spesial—namun pada kenyataannya, ia tidak seperti itu.

Ia selalu berusaha melihat sesuatu dari sisi positif, tidak peduli bagaimana menyakitkannya kejadian itu baginya. Tentu saja pikirannya tidak lepas dari rasa iri ketika melihat teman-teman satu klubnya yang lebih kuat dan mahir darinya—jujur saja, bahkan adik kelasnya dapat mengalahkan seorang Kouki Furihata dalam olahraga favoritnya tanpa terlihat kelelahan sedikitpun.

Kouki mengingat orang-orang mengatakan hal yang sama pula seperti Akashi—"Kau aneh."

Kouki hanya akan menertawakannya dan melanjutkan latihannya, tidak peduli walaupun orang-orang mengatakan kalau usahanya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

.

.

.

Tentu saja, pernah terpikir oleh Kouki suatu ketika—apakah yang aneh adalah dirinya dan bukan dunia ini?

Kouki tumbuh di tengah keluarga yang tidak lagi dapat disebut keluarga. Kouki berada di tengah orang-orang hebat sebagai seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Kouki bagaikan sebuah kerusakan di tengah kesempurnaan.

Bahkan hingga sekarang—Kouki adalah yang mati di tengah yang hidup.

Apakah sebenarnya dia yang rusak? Atau dunia ini yang rusak?

.

.

.

Kalau begitu, terpikir olehnya lagi, bagaimana dengan Akashi?

Laki-laki berambut merah itu telah berdiri di bumi jauh lebih lama dari Kouki. Entah berapa lama memandangi dunia penuh warna ini dengan manik heterokrom dalam keabu-abuan. Seorang diri di tengah mereka yang melihat dunia dengan indahnya.

Apakah Akashi juga seseorang yang rusak, sama seperti Kouki Furihata?

.

.

.

"Kalaupun aku adalah sebuah kegagalan," Manik merah dan emas itu memandangi langit malam, bertabur kelip bintang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. "Maka, aku ingin tahu kenapa aku disebut sebuah kegagalan."

.

.

.

Keduanya memang rusak, sepertinya. Namun bersama, mereka dapat membentuk sebuah bentuk yang baru—bentuk yang lebih sempurna, yang dapat melihat keindahan sebagai seorang manusia lebih jelas dari yang mereka sebut 'manusia'.


	6. colorful

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 6 – colorful;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia seperti ini.

Sejak kapan ia melihat dunia yang tanpa warna ini? Mengapa ia melihat dunia yang tanpa warna ini? Untuk alasan apa ia melihat dunia yang tanpa warna ini?

Ia tidak ingat. Namun untuk suatu alasan, ia tahu mengapa ia tidak mengingatnya.

Ia pernah tinggal bersama manusia—menjadi bagian dalam manusia. Melihat berbagai macam warna yang dilihat oleh manusia.

Namun begitu cepat, semuanya terenggut darinya.

Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sesak itu dari dadanya. Keheningan menggerogoti telinganya, merebut warna yang telah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya, sementara ia tidak dapat menghentikan warna-warna itu menghilang darinya.

Ia kerap menutup telinganya, berharap dengung itu akan menghilang—menjauh darinya.

Dengung itu menghilang.

Warna itu menghilang pula bersama sang dengung.

.

.

.

Warna—sejak tadi ia menyebut tentang warna. Sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari warna yang terus ia sebutkan.

Kouki Furihata berwarna cokelat. Dan (menurut Kouki Furihata) ia memiliki warna merah. Ia melihat langit berwarna biru. Ia melihat rumput berwarna hijau. Ia melihat bunga berwarna ungu. Ia melihat daun di musim gugur berwarna kuning.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Tidak ada—seharusnya. Namun Kouki Furihata bersikeras ada sesuatu yang kurang—bahwa warna di dunia ini lebih berwarna dari yang ia sebut sebelumnya—bahwa masih banyak warna yang belum ia sebutkan di dunia ini.

(Tentu, dan saat ia menyebutkan lebih banyak warna yang ia ketahui, Kouki Furihata hanya memberikannya tatapan aneh dan berkata perlahan, seolah menjelaskan pada anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun, "Bukan itu yang kumaksud.")

.

.

.

Keduanya memandangi matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk, dari jauh memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sebuah taman, mengejar satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama.

Sekali lagi ia mengernyit—apa yang menyenangkan dari saling mengejar seperti orang bodoh begitu? Mengapa manusia bisa menemukan kesenangan dari hal aneh seperti itu?

Ia tidak mengerti—ia ingin mengerti.

"Seperti apa dunia ini di matamu?"

Dan ia bertanya pada Kouki Furihata, yang duduk di sebelahnya, sama-sama memperhatikan anak manusia yang berlari-lari di taman yang luas itu.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menunjuk pada sekumpulan anak-anak itu, "Bisakah kau melihat mereka tersenyum?"

Begitu ia mengangguk, laki-laki itu menunjuk pada matahari yang terbenam, "Setelah melihat mereka tersenyum, bagaimana menurutmu tentang warna matahari yang tenggelam itu?"

Ia terus memperhatikan matahari yang kian menghilang—bagaimana jingga perlahan berganti menjadi gelap, dan bintang yang mulai bermunculan di langit.

"Coba lihat mereka lagi."

Ia memindahkan perhatiannya pada anak-anak yang ada di taman; mereka telah berhenti berlarian, dan kini mulai mengucapkan perpisahan dan janji untuk bertemu lagi esok harinya. Ada yang tersenyum sedih, ada yang tertawa, dan ada pula yang merajuk, meminta untuk bermain lebih lama.

(Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang familiar dalam pemandangan itu—ia hanya tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ia lupakan.)

"Ketika mereka bermain bersama, apakah dunia ini terlihat lebih cerah? Ketika mereka sedih seperti itu, apakah dunia terlihat lebih gelap?" Kouki Furihata menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, memandangi langit yang berubah gelap sepenuhnya. "Menurutku, kalau ada seseorang yang bahagia, dunia ini akan lebih berwarna dari biasanya—terutama saat aku sendiri yang membuat mereka bahagia."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat." Menoleh padanya, Kouki Furihata tersenyum pelan. "Aku benar-benar berharap kau dapat melihat duniaku sekarang."

—Ketika mereka sedih seperti itu, apakah dunia terlihat lebih gelap?

(Apakah kau melihat dunia ini lebih gelap sekarang, Kouki? Karena, mungkin saja, malam ini memang lebih dingin dan gelap dari biasanya.)


	7. loneliness

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 7 – loneliness;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

Ia seharusnya sudah mati. Meski jiwanya terus bergerak, mengikuti kemanapun tuannya menghendakinya pergi, tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Kouki Furihata sudah mati. Dan orang mati tidak seharusnya dapat melihat sebuah mimpi.

Namun saat ini, ia berdiri di tengah sebuah taman yang luas—masih tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Hal itu, entah mengapa, tidak terlalu mengganggunya sekarang.

Tatapannya terfokus pada anak-anak kecil di hadapannya, memperhatikan satu per satu bagaimana mereka berlarian di lapangan itu, mengejar satu sama lain. Bagaimana tidak—warna rambut mereka yang cerah membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling sama sekali; satu dari mereka memiliki warna rambut biru gelap, kini mengejar seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang. Ada pula laki-laki berambut hijau yang duduk di bawah pohon, membaca sebuah buku di sebelah laki-laki berambut ungu. Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berusaha mengajak laki-laki berambut biru cerah untuk bermain dengannya, yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali.

Dan ia melihat dari jauh. Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Yang aneh adalah—ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk saat melihat pemandangan itu;

Kesepian.

Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa bermain bersama mereka. Pasti tidak akan sesepi ini jika mengobrol dengan mereka. Hanya saja kakinya enggan bergerak untuk mendekati mereka, tidak peduli bagaimana ia menginginkannya.

Bahkan hingga pandangan orang-orang itu terarah padanya, Kouki masih tidak bisa bergerak—tidak, ia tidak diizinkan bergerak; seolah ia hanya diizinkan menonton, namun disaat yang sama, menjadi seorang pemain.

Bahkan hingga orang-orang itu mendekatinya, mengelilinginya, memandanginya penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia masih tidak dapat bergerak juga.

Laki-laki berkulit gelap-lah yang memulai, masih dengan senyum yang sama ketika mengejar gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya, "Kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

Ia merasakan maniknya sendiri melebar, bersamaan dengan seruan terkejut dari gadis di sebelahnya, " _Dai-chan_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan, Satsuki?" Mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, 'Dai-chan' kembali menoleh padanya, msaih dengan senyum lebar. "Dia sudah ada di sini sejak, entahlah, beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mengajaknya bermain juga!"

Satsuki seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun seolah tahu kalau ucapannya akan sia-sia saja, ia kembali menutup pintunya.

Kouki sendiri tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk menjawab, ketika tangannya di genggam secara tiba-tiba oleh laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu. Kemudian mereka mulai berlari—menuju kelompok yang sudah menunggu mereka dari jauh—kelompok yang kerap Kouki perhatikan sejak tadi.

"Namaku Daiki, dan ini Satsuki." Laki-laki itu—Daiki—menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lebar. "Siapa namamu?"

(Kouki merasa mengatakan sesuatu, namun untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia tidak ingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan.)

"Kalau begitu—" (Daiki juga sempat mengucap nama, namun ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan), "—mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi teman!"

(Dunia tidak pernah seterang itu sebelumnya—bahkan ketika Kouki masih menjadi seorang manusia.)

.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, Kouki langsung mengetahui nama anak-anak yang bermain bersama Daiki dan Satsuki ketika itu; Shintarou (laki-laki yang membaca buku, dan ia merasa cukup menyukai yang satu ini karena kepintarannya), Atsushi (laki-laki yang banyak sekali makan, namun cukup menyenangkan jika sudah dekat dengannya), Ryouta (laki-laki yang berisik, namun menyenangkan untuk di ajak berbicara), dan Tetsuya (laki-laki yang cukup menarik—meski keberadaannya yang tipis berkata sebaliknya).

Kouki menyukai mereka semua—bagaimana mereka melengkapi dunianya, membuat dunia yang awalnya monoton itu lebih berwarna, bagaimana mereka mengajarkan padanya banyak hal yang berharga.

Terpikir olehnya—andai saja ia berbicara dengan mereka lebih awal; andai saja ia dapat mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menghampiri mereka—mungkin ia dapat menikmati perasaan ini lebih lama. Mungkin ia masih dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama mereka—

Takdir memang tidak pernah baik padanya.

.

.

.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun begitu ia sadar, warga desa telah mengikatnya, menyeretnya sembari menjeritkan ejekan dan kata-kata yang menusuk, seolah kulit yang mulai berdarah karena bergesek dengan tanah tidak cukup untuknya.

Monster.

Kouki sendiri tidak tahu mengapa mereka memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Ia hanya seorang anak yang berusaha menolong temannya. Ia tidak menggunakan apapun selain deduksi yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang untuk menyelamatkan temannya.

Kenapa mereka memanggilnya tukang sihir? Kenapa mereka memanggilnya pembawa sial?

Ia mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan teman-teman yang selama ini bermain dengannya—orang-orang yang ia selamatkan hingga ia terperangkap dalam situasi ini. Bibirnya membuka, hendak meminta pertolongan mereka, namun suaranya enggan untuk keluar, teredam oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Dan teman-temannya mengalihkan pandangannya—bahkan Daiki, yang keningnya terbalut perban dan tangan yang di bebat—Daiki yang selalu berada di sampingnya, tidak lekang membuatnya tertawa—enggan untuk melihatnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa hendak menangis saat itu juga—rasa perih di kulitnya atau kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Apapun itu, ia berharap rasa sakit ini akan pergi secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa kabur bagi Kouki.

Ia mengingat rasa sakit. Ia mengingat perih. Ia mengingat tatapan penuh kebencian yang ditujukan padanya.

Kemudian ia melihat desa yang terbakar, membuat malam itu terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya.

Ia mendengar orang-orang menjerit dari kejauhan. Ia mendengar mereka meminta tolong. Ia mendengar orang-orang merutukinya.

—tidak. Mereka tidak merutuki Kouki Furihata.

Mereka merutuki sosok yang berdiri di depan Kouki Furihata, memunggunginya. Memandangi desa yang terbakar oleh tangannya sendiri. Memandangi desa tempatnya tumbuh—bersenang-senang—tanpa sedikitpun emosi.

Ketika sosok itu berbalik, menatapnya langsung, Kouki bertemu dengan sepasang manik heterokrom yang telah familiar.

Sang pemilik manik berjalan ke arahnya, dan Kouki merasa tidak dapat menggerakkan satupun otot. Seluruh perasaannya masih campur aduk dengan kesedihan—kemarahan—frustasi—

Bahkan ketika laki-laki itu mencengkram bahunya, menggerakkannya dengan kasar, ia masih tidak juga bergerak.

"Kouki."

"Kouki."

"—Kouki!"

Nafasnya tersentak ketika suara itu meninggi, akhirnya menyadarkan Kouki sepenuhnya. Ia mendapati Akashi berada di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut—samar, namun Kouki mendeteksi sedikit kekhawatiran dalam manik dwiwarna itu. Dan, untuk suatu alasan, itu membuatnya begitu lega.

"Kau tidak merespon saat aku memanggilmu."

Ia membayangkan wajah yang sarat emosi di hadapannya tersenyum leluasa bersama anak-anak yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya—yang mengkhianatinya—

"Apa kau—"

Ia tidak lagi mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari laki-laki itu—tanpa peduli lagi ia memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha merasakan sedikit saja kesedihan dalam diri laki-laki itu—

Dingin. Beku. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kehampaan.

Dan untuk suatu alasan, itu membuatnya lebih sedih daripada sebelumnya.

Kouki membiarkan kesedihannya lepas begitu saja. Ia menangis—menangisi laki-laki yang melalui segala kesepian di masa lalu, mendapatkan kesepiannya terobati oleh sekelompok teman, hanya untuk direnggut kembali tak lama kemudian dan harus melalui kesepiannya selama beribu tahun kemudian—

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan, Kouki Furihata bersumpah, kalau ia tidak akan membuat laki-laki itu merasakan kesepian lagi.


	8. calm

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 8 – Calm;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa terlihat begitu tenang."

Kouki Furihata masih terlihat kacau, meski ia kesulitan melihat ekspresi laki-laki berambut cokelat yang kini bersandar di bahunya. Suara laki-laki itu juga masih bergetar setelah isak tangis sebelumnya. Bahkan hingga sekarang ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kouki Furihata menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu—dan yang bersangkutan enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sejujurnya, ia mulai kesal dengan sikap laki-laki itu—namun untuk sekarang, ia akan membiarkannya saja. Ia masih membutuhkan Kouki Furihata—untuk banyak hal, terutama untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak seharusnya tenang?"

Tubuh Kouki Furihata menegang di sebelahnya, dan ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun selain denguk samar dari tenggorokan laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia mendengus lagi.

"Katakan, Kouki Furihata." Desaknya, tangan menumpu di atas tangan mungil laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak seharusnya tenang?"

Terdapat keheningan yang panjang di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang aneh terasa berkumpul dalam dasar perutnya, seolah memberitahunya hal yang ada di ujung keheningan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Suara Kouki Furihata terdengar ragu pada awalnya, namun ia bisa mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan jelas—dan memang, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang ingin ia dengar.

"Apa… kau mengetahui masa lalumu?"

Keningnya berkerut samar. Dengan hati-hati ia menimbang setiap kalimatnya, memperkirakan tanggapan laki-laki itu dari jawabannya, "…Aku cukup mengingat beberapa hal." Kemudian ia menoleh sepenuhnya pada familiarnya itu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya?"

Sekali lagi jeda yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Di dapatinya Kouki Furihata tidak memandangnya, seolah taman kosong yang ada di hadapan mereka terlihat lebih menarik daripada tatapan menuduh darinya sekarang.

Dan saat itu juga, ia seolah tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Kouki Furihata—dan alasan mengapa laki-laki berambut cokelat itu bersikap seperti itu.

Menutup matanya perlahan, ia membiarkan sebuah desahan pendek keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya—kalau seorang familiar bisa melihat ingatan dari tuannya—sebuah kejadian yang cukup langka, mereka bilang."

Dari respon laki-laki berambut sewarna bumi itu, sepertinya dugaannya tepat. Kouki semakin merasa bersalah sekarang—dan untuk suatu alasan, pemandangan itu begitu lucu hingga ia hampir saja tertawa. _Nyaris_.

"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, Kouki Furihata," Ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu, membuat sang familiar menoleh kembali padanya. "Aku tidak mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Namun melihat sikapmu sebelumnya—kurasa aku senang aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Tapi kenangan itu milikmu." Kouki Furihata memalingkan pandangannya. Suaranya bergetar lagi. "A-Aku tidak berhak melihat hal yang begitu penting—"

Ia memotong, "Tetapi kau tidak senang melihat ingatan itu—apapun yang kau lihat itu—bukan?"

Sekali lagi Kouki Furihata terdiam.

"Kalau ini bisa menenangkanmu," Ia mencengkram tangannya lebih kuat, membuat Kouki Furihata kembali memandangnya, "Saat membuat kontrak denganmu, aku melihat ingatanmu—bahkan sejak kau lahir hingga kau meninggal saat itu."

Sontak semburat merah meledak di kulit yang pucat itu. Namun kelegaan muncul dalam benaknya kala laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Kurasa kita adil, kalau begitu."

Karena untuk sekarang, ia tidak membutuhkan ingatan yang telah lama ia lupakan. Kalau Kouki Furihata terus berjalan dengannya seperti sekarang, ia merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya—sebelum ia ingin tahu banyak hal tentang manusia.


	9. fine

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 9 – fine;

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kouki Furihata mengulang terus menerus.

Ia terus membalas dengan jawaban yang sama,

"Omong kosong."

Bagaimana manusia dapat mengatakan kalau mereka baik-baik saja disaat ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja? Ia tidak mengerti.

Namun yang jelas, ada satu hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini—pembohong; penipu; pengkhianat.

Jiwa yang membuat kontrak dengan makhluk sepertinya seharusnya tidak dapat berbohong—mereka adalah perwujudan asli manusia; keinginan sebenarnya seorang manusia, dan seharusnya mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun lagi.

Namun kalimat berulang dari Kouki Furihata—"Aku baik-baik saja,"—yang terucap dengan senyum penuh paksaan itu tidak meyakinkannya sama sekali. Justru, membuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan muncul dalam perutnya, menyuruhnya untuk menarik semua kebohongan dari familiarnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu bersikeras. Semangat dalam suaranya tidak menyentuh manik sewarna rambutnya itu. "Lagipula, kalaupun aku tidak baik-baik saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tuan _mu_ , Kouki Furihata. Itu adalah hak milik _ku_ untuk mengetahui semua tentangmu."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejenak, ia melihat tanda-tanda perlawanan dalam manik yang lebar itu—dan ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya, laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Suaranya masih sedingin sebelumnya saat ia menggumam, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.


	10. worthless

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 10 – worthless

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

Akashi masih memandanginya dari jauh. Namun saat Kouki menoleh padanya, ia akan menemukan laki-laki berambut merah itu telah mengalihkan pandangannya, masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya—seolah mereka kembali pada awal pertama kali saling mengenal.

Kouki tidak menyukainya sama sekali, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Rasa tidak nyaman dalam perutnya seolah mencegahnya untuk mendekati laki-laki itu seperti biasa.

Andai saja ia tidak melihat mimpi itu, mungkin ia tidak akan menjauh dari Akashi seperti ini. Namun untuk suatu alasan, melihat mimpi itu seolah memberitahu padanya kalau ia sudah lebih dekat dari laki-laki berambut merah itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Perasaan yang berlawanan itu membuatnya semakin canggung mendekati orang yang menyebut dirinya tuannya itu.

—Mimpi itu. Kouki sendiri mulai meragukan apakah mimpi itu nyata atau tidak. Tentu saja, Akashi sudah mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengingat masa lalunya. Bisa saja mimpi itu hanya ilusi biasa—Kouki memang terkenal sebagai seorang yang cukup imajinatif, mengingat lebih banyak waktunya termakan di tengah tumpukan buku fiksi sebelum ia masuk ke dalam klub basket di masa SMA-nya.

Namun bagaimana kalau itu bukanlah mimpi belaka? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah masa lalu milik Akashi—yang muncul dalam kepalanya karena hubungan tuan-familiar mereka?

Maka yang Kouki Furihata dapat lakukan hanya menyesalinya—menyesali fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa berada di sisi laki-laki itu saat dibutuhkan—bahwa ia hanya dapat mengamati dari jauh, tanpa bisa memberikan bantuan atau dukungan saja.

.

.

.

"Aku memang tidak berguna."

Kouki tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya dengan keras—dan saat menyadari tatapan dari Akashi, barulah ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan—setidaknya berusaha—terlihat seperti tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya.

Tentu saja Akashi dapat melihat menembus kebohongannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak mengatakan apapun beberapa saat, memandangi Kouki dengan tatapan yang membuatnya ingin langsung berjalan pergi dari tempat itu—

"Kau memang tidak berguna."

Tentu saja Kouki tahu. _Tetap saja_ mendengarnya langsung begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak berguna, Kouki Furihata." Laki-laki itu mengulang, seolah hendak menabur garam pada luka dalam hatinya. "Namun, bukankah kau senang mengatakannya—kalau manusia memiliki potensi yang tidak diketahui orang lain dalam diri mereka?"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kouki untuk memproses kalimat laki-laki bermanik heterokrom itu. Ia terdiam beberapa detik—berkedip sekali dua kali di tengahnya—sebelum sebuah senyum memecah keheningan aneh di antara mereka, "Tapi aku bukan manusia, ingat?"

"Kau ingin menjadi manusia, Kouki Furihata." Balas laki-laki itu, balik membalas dengan seringai khasnya—yang kini tidak lagi membuat Kouki ketakutan setengah mati (lucu sekali, Kouki). "Berarti kau belum berguna—ah, tidak," Ia menggeleng pelan, "—aku tidak menerima orang yang tidak maupun belum berguna. Aku akan mencari cara bagaimana kau bisa berguna untukku."

Keningnya berkerut. "Dan itu adalah?"

Senyum di wajah Akashi kini lebih lembut—dan untuk alasan yang aneh, jantung Kouki yang seharusnya tidak lagi bekerja mulai memompa lebih cepat.

"Aku belum tahu." Ujarnya. "Karena itu, tetaplah di sampingku dan carilah kegunaanmu bersamaku."


	11. pessimistic

The spirit who wished to become human

Step 11 – pessimistic

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah mimpi lama—potongan-potongan ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya saat ia merasa bosan atau tidak memikirkan sesuatu, dan selalu di saat yang tidak ia inginkan.

Ia melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya. Sosok fisiknya tidak dapat ia gambarkan, mengingat potongan ini, sama seperti sebelumnya, hanyalah sebuah gambaran yang kabur. Meski melupakannya, ia hampir mengingat betapa menyebalkannya orang yang ada di hadapannya ini—bagaimana melihat bibirnya bergerak saja—meski tidak dapat mendengar suaranya—sudah membuatnya merasa kalau apapun yang hendak orang itu katakan bukanlah hal yang penting.

(Lalu mengapa juga ia mendengarkan? Mengapa ia tidak terbangun saja dari mimpi aneh ini—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hal-hal aneh terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini—bukan dalam arti yang buruk, semoga saja.)

"Jadi, jadi, Tetsuyacchi tidak mau mengobrol denganku!" Orang itu mengerang. Ia sontak membayangkan sosok seekor anjing yang terlihat seperti belum di beri makan oleh sang pemilik—memandangnya dengan manik emas yang lebar dan penuh air mata, dan ekor imajiner yang mengibas di punggugnya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering mengobrol dengan Shintaroucchi atau Daikicchi—bahkan ia membiarkan Satsukicchi membawanya pergi daripada bermain denganku! Bukankah itu menyedihkan?!"

 _Kau yang menyedihkan_ , begitu benaknya ingin menyeletuk—yang akhirnya ia tahan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sebuah tawa kecil, yang terpaksa ia lanjutkan ketika melihat laki-laki di hadapannya memasang wajah merajuk—meski ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Tidak, hanya saja, Ryouta," Ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung berbicara pada Tetsuya tentang perasaanmu? Aku yakin semua orang di sini sudah tahu—kecuali Tetsuya sendiri dan Daiki yang terlalu bebal, tentunya."

Orang yang ada di hadapannya—ia menyebutnya Ryouta sebelumnya, dan akan menyebutnya begitu mulai sekarang—mendesah pelan, lalu menggeleng. Segala jejak dari antusiasme sebelumnya seolah menghilang begitu saja tanpa bekas.

"Tetsuyacchi tidak menyukaiku seperti itu." Ryouta menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil terkekeh kikuk. "Tentu saja aku bisa berbohong dan mengatakan kalau aku hanya bercanda, tapi—"

"Itu tidak terasa benar, bukan?"

Ryouta mengangguk oleh kalimat darinya. Keningnya berkerut tidak lama kemudian.

"Apakah Tetsuyacchi menyukaiku? Ia terlihat bersenang-senang saat membicarakan buku dengan Shintaroucchi atau menghabiskan waktu dengan Satsukicchi dan Daikicchi. Bagaimana denganku?" Ryouta terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan setelah desahan pelan. "Tetsuyacchi selalu berusaha menjauhki—aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

Ia mengerutkan kening. "Tanyakan saja padanya alasannya."

Ryouta mendongak, memandanginya dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata, dan tersenyum pelan. "Aku benar-benar iri padamu—kau bisa mengatakan apapun dengan jujur seperti itu. Pantas saja kalau Tetsuyacchi menyukaimu—"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu terdiam, menatapnya lurus dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa kau menertawakanku? Ini hal yang menyangkut hidup dan matiku!"

Benarkah ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali—dan ia bahkan tidak mengingat bagaimana caranya tertawa.

Bahkan, meskipun ia tidak mengenal tentang Ryouta ataupun Tetsuya, ia tahu kalau hubungan mereka bukanlah seperti yang Ryouta katakan—bagaimana Tetsuya selalu melirik Ryouta saat tidak ada yang melihat. Bagaimana Tetsuya selalu tersenyum satu dua kali saat mendengarkan cerita Ryouta.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa sebebal itu, Ryouta." Menangkap pandangan tidak mengerti dari laki-laki itu, ia melanjutkan. "Yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah—kau tidak perlu pesimis. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu apa adanya."

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah laki-laki itu. Bibirnya membuka, seolah untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang keluar adalah suara yang tidak mirip dengan yang sejak tadi ia bayangkan—suara yang terdengar lebih nyata dan lebih familiar, seolah ia mendengarkannya setiap hari—

"—kau baik-baik saja?"

Berkedip sekali, dua kali, ia mendapati dirinya tidak lagi melihat bayangan seseorang yang ia sebut 'Ryouta' sejak tadi, melainkan sepasang manik cokelat yang lebar, yang kini menatapnya dengan cemas. Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari kalau ia memandang jauh lebih lama sosok Kouki Furihata lebih lama dari biasanya. Otomatis ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengulang. Nada cemas bertambah kental setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kau melamun sejak tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Ia menggeleng. "Hanya mengingat sesuatu." Dan untuk suatu alasan, Kouki Furihata justru terlihat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Kau menemukan apa yang kau cari?"

Mereka berada di tengah kota, dengan Kouki Furihata memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar besar di sebuah gedung tinggi, yang kini menampilkan pertandingan basket tingkat SMA yang cukup terkenal. Ia yang tidak tertarik memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke tempat lain—yang kebetulan adalah sebuah taman kecil di dekat sana. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu yang telah lama ia lupakan di taman itu, entah anak-anak yang tengah bermain atau apa, ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Kembali di depannya, Kouki Furihata masih mengerutkan kening. "Pertandingan telah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, kurasa. Aku mencoba memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

Ia hanya mendenguskan, "Benarkah?" dan tidak melanjutkan lagi.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kembali menoleh pada layar. Manik cokelat itu tiba-tiba saja melebar kala dua sosok anak SMA muncul di layar, satu berambut merah dan satu lagi berambut biru terang, tengah tersenyum lelah sambil menopang bahu masing-masing. Saat melirik ke arah Kouki Furihata, ia mendapatinya tengah tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian manik cokelat itu kembali menoleh kepadanya, kini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?"

Ia dapat merasakannya dari Kouki Furihata—sebuah ketenangan yang seharusnya dimiliki orang yang mati dengan tenang. Seolah beban telah lepas sepenuhnya dari bahunya, dan ia bisa melanjutkan ke dunia selanjutnya.

Dan itu mengingatkannya akan sebuah masalah—masalah yang selalu dilupakannya mengingat familiar-familiar yang pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

"Kouki."

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memanggil laki-laki itu hanya dengan nama depannya, dan setidaknya itu terdengar lebih mudah baginya. Ia akan memanggil Kouki Furihata seperti itu setelah ini.

Bahkan Kouki sendiri terlihat terkejut. Meski tidak mengucapkan apapun, maniknya berkedip penuh tanda tanya.

Apakah kau senang hidup seperti ini? Ia hendak bertanya. Kouki tidak banyak mengeluh seperti familiarnya yang lain. Dan, meskipun ia bisa mendeteksi banyak emosi dari laki-laki itu, tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan Kouki memikirkan tentang kehidupannya yang sekarang. Dan, sejujurnya, itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

"— _kau tidak perlu pesimis. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu apa adanya."_

Ia mengingat dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal itu pada Ryouta itu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kouki menatapnya lurus sebentar, sebelum mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum—membuatnya otomatis balik tersenyum juga.

—Hingga akhirnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya.


End file.
